Ever Burning Flame
by Silent Dranzer
Summary: When Kai left the 'Biovolt' to stay faithful to the BladeBreakers. He left behind his love for a young 17 year old blader, who also grew up in the abbey, blamed for letting him go, and sick of the abuse, she steals Black Dranzer and embarks on a journey.
1. Sleep Hiwatari Sleep

Chapter I Sleep Hiwatari, Sleep.  
  
~*~* Thanks to my friend Gina H for helping me (She does the slushy parts too), bless I don't know what I would do without her. Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade yet, even thought I tried to over throw the Biovolt without much luck ~*~*  
  
The old man glared at her and leaned forward, steeping his fingers and looking over them at the slender young woman who was currently leaning against the edge of his desk.  
  
Her long raven hair held in a lose ponytail across her toned back. Her deep blue dazzling eyes glistened in the light like a wave on the seashore with the fiery auburn flames flickering in the reflection; she paid little attention to the towering figure sat behind her. He growled in a low tone at her ignorance and stared on into the flames of passion mounted in the fireplace.  
  
He pushed a note to her hip. She stared at him blankly before sighing deeply.  
  
"Go on take it, you deserve the truth. It's about."  
  
Raine's trembling hand picked up the tatty note that lay on the overly large oak wood desk. She read each word with a tear rolling down her rosy red cheeks. A tear hit the letter like a waterfall against rocks. She dropped the note. It's fluttering from fell to the hard steel floor as she let out a small cry out loud.  
  
Voltaire leaned back in his chair with a content smile upon his frail old lips. "So what do you think of your dear Kai now?"  
  
Her glimmering eyes bared a hazy sliver stream of tears but they remained their cold, emotionless gaze. Voltaire walked over to Raine, her trembling body edged away Voltaire but her hands seemed weak against his stronger frame. He held her wrists gently Raine stared into his big beady black eyes. For some forgiving moments she began to realize the good inside of his cold heart.  
  
He stared at Raine's wondering eyes with care but also with vengeance. "You understand my reasoning now?"  
  
"But Kai." She shuttered. Her tone was nothing but below a whisper.  
  
"You know what you must do," He sighed holding the blader tightly to his slightly warm body.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement slowly. Repeating his words over and over in her head like a broken record.  
  
"I know, what I must do." She muttered letting Voltaire's strong musky scent overwhelm her senses.  
  
"But will you do it?"  
  
"I must," She sighed pulling away from his tightened grip.  
  
"Where are you going?" He demanded firmly  
  
"I need to clear my head," She sighed, slamming his heavy brazen office doors behind her. 


	2. Bright Lights

Chapter II Bright lights  
  
Raine slowly walked towards the bench she knew only to well. Her mascara eyes looked like the rains of a heavy winter, streaming a black, glimmering trail. She pulled the phoenix feather from her blue long-length jacket. She gripped it with both of her petite hands as if her life depended on it.  
  
Holding her tears, letting out a sight sigh she sat down on the large brown bench that she and Kai used to sit on together, gripping the phoenix feather tighter seizing it's sliver glow she placed its fluttering tips against her soft jaw line. Closing her eyes imagining his touch. His strong, secure grip had comforted her in the times of the danger, the times of the pain. She couldn't help but feel betrayed.  
  
Why did you leave Kai? Leave me here alone. Where have you gone?  
  
"When will you return?" She murmured out loud. Wiping her eyes with her arm before leaving the bench behind.  
  
***  
  
"She must not fail me, understand?" He concluded in a harsh tone.  
  
"Do not worry Master," He paused "My children will not fail you,"  
  
"Tala is strong, it is dear Rayne I worry of,"  
  
"Rayne will be calm, once she understands the situation sir,"  
  
"Make sure of that," He snapped, raising a small vodka bottle to his lips.  
  
"When shall they receive the Beyblades?"  
  
"Boris, do you really have to ask?" He angrily replied "Give them to them tonight, Make sure they leave Russia tonight! My shameful grandson needs a lesson tort to him!"  
  
"Dranzer shall be ours again Voltaire, I sense the fires"  
  
"Well, don't get your hopes up.. We need to hope your brother hasn't captured the four bit-beasts already"  
  
***  
  
"I'm hungry guys,"  
  
"Is there a time when you're never hungry, Tyson?" Sighed Kenny  
  
"After I just ate," Tyson replied whilst the remains of the group sweat dropped.  
  
"Can't we just have a pizza and train after Kenny?" Asked the taller, blonde haired boy.  
  
"No, Max. We need to practice,"  
  
"But we've been doing it all day! I'm tried and I'm hungry.. And why did Kai get the day off?"  
  
"How many times Max?" Sighed Hilary, running her hand across her forehead to remove the sweat from the burning evening Tokyo sun. "Kai hasn't missed anything. He's off buying stuff,"  
  
"Like what?" Asked Tyson  
  
"He didn't say exactly," Sighed Hilary, "But he best be back soon. He can't stay out in the dark on his own."  
  
***  
  
Master, look at the situation differently.  
  
"What other way is there to look at it?" Replied Kai, pulling himself up an isolated tree.  
  
Well, positively for one.  
  
Kai let out a small sigh letting the cold viper surround his fingertips. "There's nothing left,"  
  
You know what is not true, Master Kai. She will return little one, just give her time.  
  
"I wish you where right," He replied, his mouth muffled by his knees as he sat down, he pulled out a navy figure in his hand and stared at it blankly.  
  
This Romeo, is bleeding, But you can't see his blood. There's nothing but some feelings, And this, old, old guitar. Its been raining since you left me, Now I'm drowning in the flood. You see I've always been a fighter, But without you I give up.  
  
Master Kai, she is safe why don't you understand?  
  
"I don't trust them, she's alone there now"  
  
Them? Master Kai. Master Voltaire will not lay one finger on the poor girl.  
  
"How can you be sure Dranzer, how do you know?" He demanded  
  
Do not stress Master Kai; I know you care for the girl. But she'll be okay. She's stronger then you think.  
  
Kai ran his gloved fingers thought his slate-colored hair; the hot, blood red canvas had now sunk to a misty black. Incrusted with tiny silver stars. The phoenix looked to the sky, noticing his master's glaze. It seemed full of wonder; searching for the little answers he knew somewhere.  
  
Kai's sliver eyes bared a slight, smoothing trickle of a salty tear. The phoenix looked at his master. Worried about his pain and torment inside his Masters heart, but also finding his masters pondering interesting, and quite amusing. Dranzer never understood the human emotion; after all, he wasn't one himself.  
  
After the long silence that filled the cold, bitter and unforgiving air. Dranzer found himself pondering about Rayne himself. How warm-hearted she was as a little girl, how kind and delicate she was. It is so odd how time changes so much, isn't it Kai?  
  
Kai glared at the bit-beasts fiery eyes, fixated in his little universe. Dranzer chuckled at the expected response. But couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor, confused male. How did you two grow apart so quickly? You where so. so. happy.  
  
"Kai, you can't catch me, I'm to fast for little Hiwatari," She giggled  
  
"Shut up, Ivanov. When I catch you, I'm gonna take back my scarf!"  
  
"Arrrr, Am I too fast?" The raven-haired girl giggled. "Hey! No pulling!"  
  
The little version of Kai laughed, "I thought you where fast!" He panted throwing his scarf behind him.  
  
"You cheated!" She smiled "That's naughty"  
  
"Well I'm a naughty boy then aren't I?"  
  
She giggled in embarrassment, whilst Kai leant on top of her. "I guess"  
  
"So, do you like naughty boys?"  
  
"Depends if they're you, Kai," She smiled. A warm, friendly, caring smile. Like a mothers proud smile. Heart felt. Inviting.  
  
"Rayne, I want to love you forever,"  
  
"Me too Kai, do you promise to love me forever, like I do?"  
  
"Yes, Rayne. I promise. From deep down,"  
  
She bared a slight blush and smiled, "I love you Kai,"  
  
He nuzzled her cheek and smiled, "I know, you do. I love you to-"  
  
"Hiwatari! Get off Ivanov! What did I tell you! Love is for the weak! You worthless grandson!"  
  
"Voltaire, leave him alone!" She cried whilst he gripped Kai by his throat.  
  
"And what are you going to do Rayne?" He looked deeply into her feared eyes, over-whelming with tears.  
  
She glared at him. Pain and anger gripping her senses. She lunged at Voltaire..  
  
"Dranzer No!" The late teen exclaimed. Pain filling his voice, "No memories!"  
  
But Master Kai.. The bit-beast stuttered  
  
"I said No!" He shouted angrily jumping from the tree branch. "No more torture Dranzer!"  
  
***  
  
Raine lay on her bed feeling helpless and vulnerable. She sat up and stared out of her window into the night's sky. The stars gleamed at her like bright lights. The milky glow cast a silky shadow upon her half-naked body. A warm amber flame flickered in the corner of her room placing random shadows upon her navy bedroom walls. She let out a long sigh before stretching her arms and yawning in the sleepy haze. Looking at the objects that comfortably surrounded her, she saw her candle flicker and a shadow creeping up beside her.  
  
Fear struck she turned around quickly falling face to face with the only man she looked up to. She glared upwards and her cold, emotionless eyes widened to meet the one-man eyes she most feared. Raine tried to scream but it turned into a muffled sound as his huge hands grasped her lifeless body.  
  
She fell to the floor covered in her own blood, pain wracked though every breathing part of her body. She lay panting grasping her rug for support as she stumbled to her feet. Shaking her head in disbelief she fell to her bed. The thought of Kai made her pain seem distant. She opened her eyes in what seemed like centuries had past to see the bright light cast, gleaming in her eyes. The same light she thought she had saw coming from the stars not even 30 minutes ago. The bitter taste of blood flowed against her tonsils disobeying her struggle to keep it from making her sick. Sleep clouded her mind as the pain returned. Within the 5 minutes she was awake, she had so many questions she wanted answered. So much anger that she felt the need to convey. 


	3. The Ivanov's Struggles

Chapter IV The Ivanov's Struggles  
  
The red haired boy awoke in the early Russian sun that streamed though his half open blinds. Wiping his eyes sleepily he stumbled to his feet. Focus slowly came to him. He turned to his bed to see a sleeping form, her head muffled in the pillows. He leant over slowly to stroke her auburn hair bronzed by the aurora of the new arising day.  
  
Watching his girlfriend sleep, gave him some sort of hope for the day. He continued with his early morning ritual before kissing his girlfriends head. Over flowing his senses with strawberry.  
  
Carefully, letting the doorknob slide though his pale fingers. He left for the long, winding corridor. Greeting team members he happened to pass, he put on a brave face. Deeper down, the closer he got to the training theatre, the more he had a gut feeling about his younger sister. Deciding against his brotherly feelings, he decided to progress with this 'meeting' with his father.  
  
He approached the door, with his stomach churning. Pushing his weight against the paneled, sliding doors. A large built character welcomed him. The blonde-haired figure leant against the wall opposite the door, a slight grin on his face. "Boss thought you wasn't gonna show,"  
  
"Well," Tala replied, "I have. So where's Boris?"  
  
"Boss, is in there," He gestured with his thumb. Closing his eyes, "Good luck, Captain"  
  
"Thanks Spencer," He glared walking towards the door.  
  
***  
  
"Rayne, Rayne" She poked, leaning over the bed. Her auburn hair falling over her face.  
  
Rayne muttered a few nothings before burying her sweaty forehead into her pillow. "Go away" She groaned  
  
"Come on get up, please" She continued with her irritating poking, the thing that Rayne hated most about her best friend. It was her ignorance, and her wonder for everything. She found it so irritating she gave up. Even thought pain racked her whole body, she arose on her knees using her arms for support.  
  
"I'm up, okay?" She snapped, shaking violently "Will you leave me alone?"  
  
"What's wrong Rayne? Why are you shaking like that?" Her friend leant out her arm to support her ribs. Rayne refluxed quicker then her friend expected, knocking her hand back. Rayne fell back down in over-whelming pain, clutching her ribs.  
  
"Rayne? Why are you acting so weird? Please tell me," Her friend pleaded, sobbing at the site of her best friend so helpless.  
  
"It's nothing," Her cry came muffled by the pillow her head was embedded in. Her lower body from the waist down just seemed to be so harrowing.  
  
"I'm going to get Tala, Rayne. Stay there," She warned  
  
"No! Rhoda! Stop!" She exclaimed. Draining the air from her lungs.  
  
"Why Rayne, your in so much pain,"  
  
"I don't want Tala to know,"  
  
"But he's your brother, he cares about you so much you know" Her apple blossom eyes settled on Rayne's own pained crystal azure eyes. Rayne groaned with pain, "It will tear him apart,"  
  
"But why? Why are you hurt Rayne?" She seriously replied  
  
"If I tell you. Promise you won't tell Tala?"  
  
"I promise Rayne, You know you can trust me."  
  
"And never tell." She paused "Never tell Kai,"  
  
"Kai? What about him?" She asked puzzled, why would Rayne suddenly bring up Kai.? She hasn't talked about him in months. I thought he was dead.  
  
"What I'm about to say, isn't one of the thing's I want Kai to know,"  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Rhoda, I don't want Hiwatari." She paused fighting for air, "I don't want Hiwatari to know"  
  
Rhoda nodded her head. Not really understanding her friends explanation but understanding her feelings on the subject of Kai, she still loves him.. I knew it.  
  
***  
  
"What's this 'meeting' about then?" Asked Tala not to impressed  
  
"Well, I have a little mission for you. But if you don't want it, I noticed Spencer around the corner, maybe he'll take it,"  
  
"Boris, just tell me about the god damn mission, I have things to do"  
  
"Well, we need the 4 sacred spirits for our testing, we need them. To complete our task"  
  
"So you're sending me to Tokyo, to try and beat the little bastards at a game they can't even play?"  
  
"Well, I certainly wouldn't call Hiwatari a bastard," Boris replied  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped, "Since when have you cared?"  
  
"Since I made you a new blade," He laughed viciously "Here take it. It's called Gaia Wolborg, we forced Wolborg to evolve, he's even stronger then before," A sly smile cracked upon his lips.  
  
Tala stared at him blankly before gripping the Beyblade in his palm tightly, grasping its cold harsh steel.  
  
"I hope you like it, will you do the mission?"  
  
"Depends who with," He finally spoke  
  
"Your sister, Rhoda and Shard"  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." He paused before leaving "One thing,"  
  
"And what would that be my son?"  
  
Tala glared "If Rayne gets hurt I'm holding you responsible,"  
  
Boris held his hand to the 20-year-old's shoulder, "If she's going to get hurt, it's only going to be her emotions, Tala. You are the brother you are there to stop all pain and suffering to her," He paused "No matter what the cost"  
  
***  
  
"But No.." She stuttered, "That can't be."  
  
Rayne sobbed, "It's true," She wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face. "It happened last night, when I got back from the train station,"  
  
"Rayne, oh my god," She studied her friends curled up form, "What has he done to you?" Rhoda asked beyond a whisper.  
  
"That's why you can't tell Kai," She murmured, "It would rip his emotions apart,"  
  
"I won't" Rhoda sobbed, "But what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm leaving Russia, I'm heading for Tokyo. I'm gonna compete in the Asian tournament"  
  
"Straight away?" She replied wiping her tears away with her sleeve.  
  
"Tonight," Rayne's tone sad fully "I need to get away from here,"  
  
"I understand Rayne, but when will you tell Tala?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"But. You have to!"  
  
"What he doesn't know, won't kill him," Rayne replied stretching her legs before jumping off the bed with a wince.  
  
"But, he'll want to know," She argued  
  
Rayne shook her head, emptying the contents of her draws into a black duffle bag. "I'll tell him when the time is right,"  
  
"That won't be before you leave will it?" She asked  
  
"Well, there is something I have to get first" She sighed looking to the gusty kaze outside.  
  
"Something?" Rhoda repeated tucking her auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
"He belongs to me, and I'm taking him back."  
  
"Rayne, I don't understand," Rhoda paused before clicking onto Rayne's plotting, "But what about Ablaze?"  
  
"Ablaze, is just an copy of Black Dranzer, I want the real thing"  
  
"Rayne, you cannot get to him, he's too heavily guarded!"  
  
"Rhoda, you know, I know and they know that I am its soul guardian, they can't stop me!" She exclaimed stuffing random accessories into the overfull bag. She sighed in annoyance and adjusted the drawstring to keep it all locked in. She reached her arm across her large pine desk to collect her launcher and rip cord, but the image of her best friend locked in her mind kept her from gripping it, she flexed her fingers above it, changing her decisions. Wondering if running from her problems was the right thing to do. She finally grabbed them stuffing them in a random pocket on her mini- skirt. She ran her fingers along the silky touch of her pale Russian skin. Before opening her arms out wide to her friend as a gesture of a hug.  
  
"You take care Rayne," Rhoda sobbed  
  
"I will, please don't worry about me, I'll be fine"  
  
Rhoda nodded in agreement before letting go. "Well this is the last time I'll see you again,"  
  
"Please don't talk like that Rhoda, I'll see you again. Just not over the next few weeks that's all"  
  
"Promise you'll come back though?"  
  
"Of course," Rayne replied, "I will miss you," She whispered reaching for the door, hunching her bag upon her shoulder.  
  
Rhoda sighed deeply "Keep contact Rayne, I want to know that you're still alive,"  
  
Rayne looked at her friend in amusement before smiling, "You take care"  
  
"I will, please be careful"  
  
"I'm strong I'll make it though," She paused lowering her voice, "I have too" 


	4. The Lore Of The Black Dranzer

Chapter IV The lore of Black Dranzer  
  
SilentDranzer: Hey guys sorry bout the last chapter it said 'chapter IV' when it was meant to be III, I have been in a bit of a mess with my personal life. But anyway. Thanks to all you reviewers, ^^ for all the support. I wrote this chapter whilst listening to someday the dream will end- a song from FFX. Hope you all like this chapter cause I wasn't sure what to put in it. My brain sucks.  
  
Kai: You got that right  
  
SilentDranzer: *Death glare* I'll get you,  
  
Kai: I thought you where meant to be silent, hence the name  
  
SilentDranzer: Please cover your eyes whilst I personally gut Kai. Oh and please enjoy the chapter. ^___^ .  
  
Something I forgot. I haven't started a key in the other chapters, I was kinda hoping you could figure it out.. ¬¬ Kai started whinging so I decided to put one in. Kai: Yea, Yea blames me, SilentDranzer: It was your fault!. Kai: My fault? Typical, Blame the anime character. SilentDranzer: *checks calendar* Yep its blame Kai day. Kai: ¬¬ get on with the goddamn chapter woman.  
  
Key: *bit beast* ~Thoughts/talking to bit-beast~ "Speech" /Ideas\ 'Background speech/noise'  
  
Thanks to Droopy1389 for all her support, and to everyone of you who reviewed ^^ I like snow days. You get more reviews ~Dances happily, swinging Kai around~ Kai: *Sweatdrop* I'm gonna kill you. Get on with the goddamn F**~SilentDranzer covers his mouth~ SilentDranzer: Shhh, ill get into trouble with these kiddies mummies you see. Kai: Will you write this chapter before you kill me? ¬¬. SilentDranzer: *Pouts* I suppose. Well here you go folks chapter 4.  
  
The Lore of Black Dranzer.  
  
Rayne looked at her friend in amusement before smiling, "You take care"  
  
"I will, please be careful"  
  
"I'm strong I'll make it though," She paused lowering her voice, "I have too"  
  
~I'm strong I'll make it though? I must have sounded so stupid to her,~ Rayne muttered to herself, ~No time to wonder, I have to get out of here,~ She sighed once again in annoyance at the shear amount of corridors she had passed over the last 2 hours. ~This abbey is annoying, where is the fucking exit?~  
  
Not long had the two long hours passed, but her emotions had been coming and going all thought out the search for what she believed was hers. Now she had found him without much struggle. It was the escaping that counted. She pulled her hair behind her as strands of her ash-blue bangs fell out of frame across her face. The black leather that held her hair in place began to fall out of place, like everything in this world, nothing truly belongs.  
  
A cloudy daze filled her head whilst she waited in the dark for the shadows to pass; distant voices filled her head. She briefly listened in and out on the stranger's conversation looking for helpful snippets of information.  
  
'Well Tala has done well, he earned the masters trust,'  
  
'But what of Rayne, she too is a powerful beyblader. I wonder what the cause was for her injuries last night, oh what pain it seemed she was in'  
  
'Yes, I worry too of Rayne, She lets the Hiwatari's get to her, She should know better really.'  
  
'But that Kai was truly something'  
  
'I guess,' the taller man agreed 'The Dranzer bit-beast, what power' He continued in ore.  
  
"But the Black Dranzer, I heard from Master Voltaire himself, He wants Rayne to us him. He feels she is ready'  
  
'It's about time, I can't believe that we used the cheap ways of Team Psykick, to copy Ablaze,'  
  
'Well it was Boris's idea,'  
  
'Well Gidion isn't much of a clever man is he?'  
  
'I guess not, but I am glad that Rayne sees sense I think her and Tala are the only Ivanov's that do have'  
  
The shorter man paused stopping in his stride, 'Do you think she will ever find Kai?'  
  
The other brunette slowed his pace but did not stop, 'I hope she does, she is a nice girl'  
  
'Hum, I agree with you there, old buddy. Lets get going before we get killed'  
  
~Maybe I was right to leave~ She murmured climbing down a ledge carefully ~curse all ledges~  
  
*How maybe you should rest little one* this echo in her mind, confused her. She lost her concentration and slipped off the ledge, sending her crashing to the floor.  
  
~Who the hell? What's going on?~  
  
*You should not fear me, for I am a deep image embedded in your mind. I will not leave you, so you had better get used to me*  
  
~Black Dranzer?~ She replied, clutching her ribs. They still harrowed pain though every breathing millimetre of her curvy figure.  
  
*Tis I youngling, sorry about that*  
  
~So you should be~ She pouted, stumbling to her feet.  
  
*But you understand my reasoning's for scaring you?*  
  
~Not really~ She sighed looking around the corner for clearance, ~But I need to get out of here~  
  
*Take a third right*  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but her fear of the blazing phoenix's image in her mind kept her from her tone becoming over a whisper ~Thank you~  
  
*Then when you get us out of here, I shall make things clear to you,*  
  
She raised her thin, raven eyebrow in slight confusion and misunderstanding before dismissing the subject completely and running like she had never ran before. The soft metal soles of her gothic boots clanged against the brutal concrete, matching the paces of her heart.  
  
Slipping thought the partly open door as silently as she could; she leant against it and breathed deeply. The bitter Russian winds greeted her. Partials of frail, dusted snow, drifted slowly towards the white carpeted outside world. Snow melted almost instantly as it touched the silk of her heated skin. Beads of defrosted snow began to run against her temple. Her fingertips wiped away the water whilst she looked around her surroundings in annoyance.  
  
The corporation looked as if it was in the centre of stand still. Numerous lights flashed, to which Rayne recognised as dorms or classrooms whilst stadium lights flowed thought out the establishment keeping it well lit. ~Freedom~ She sighed.  
  
Yawning, slightly dazed by the weather she set to vaulting the 'prison gates'. Keeping her hands inside the spikes as to not pierce herself she threw her dusty, duffel bag over followed by her scarf. Muttering to herself about 'How annoying gates are' in Russian, she lifted her light frame across the 7 ft fence. Landing in a heap on the floor. A black strange light appeared to outshine from the bag which numerous, random item's spilled out of.  
  
Rayne stared sideways at the strangers' knelt figure. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the up bring of pain she was to suddenly over come. He gave a warm friendly smile holding her head up from the snow, directing it towards his lap. The male figure appeared only a few years older then her. His fiery red eyes where framed by black bangs. His hair fell the same way Kai's did. He studied Rayne, stroking her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Will you be okay, Mistress?"  
  
"Black Dranzer?" She replied a hazy view coming to her eyes. A warm hand held hers tightly in his own, "Yes, It is I". She sat up straight to face him, ignoring her body's cries to lie down again. Her fingers traced his toned stomach, which his damp, white shirt clung to. He muttered in annoyance at the frosted blanket that covered his black, baggy cargo pants. ~Look at this, I hate snow!~ He angrily exclaimed in his own mind, to avoid hurting his Mistresses feelings.  
  
Rayne giggled at him and bared a slight redness. Her oceanic, crystal blue eyes studied him once again, removing the bangs from his blood red eyes ~so cute~ She smiled to herself.  
  
"We need to leave Rayne, it is not safe for you hear," He paused "You know where you need to go, to him"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement before beginning to fall lost in his eyes again. Black Dranzer giggled at his Mistresses confusion and stared back into her own eyes contently. She pulled her long black cardigan around herself to keep warm.  
  
"The only time I need my wings to warm you, and I don't bring them"  
  
"It's okay," She smiled, looking to the ground, "You said about going?"  
  
"Oh yes, lets find a BBA centre," He smiled baring his fangs  
  
"I didn't know phoenix's had fangs" Rayne commented feeling stupid about the non-relevance of the last comment. "I bet there's a whole load of stuff you don't know about me" He replied, sighing before returning to the Beyblade, that lay in the snow next to her belongings. She stuffed the objects back in her bag, but kept her Beyblade separate to keep in her breast pocket on her black fitted shirt, which showed off the size of her chest quite well. She yawned once again and hitched the bag onto her shoulders. She looked back at the solid shapes of the abbey, shedding some tears but chocking back the rest. ~Well, goodbye Voltaire, bye dad, Tala and Rhoda, I'll never forget you~ She turned on her heel and left.  
  
The shadows are behind, the dark shadows of your past, Now it is time to forget them evil characters at last. 


	5. The Fields Of Memories

Chapter V The Cliff  
  
SilentDranzer: Hey ya guys ^o^. I'm a bit happier today since leaving school early due to sickness but on top of that wonderful pleasure I got a bad letter from the hospital.  
  
Kai: Arrrr, who cares?  
  
SilentDranzer: *Raises eyebrow*Meanie, I'll make you pay for that!  
  
Kai: Really? How?  
  
SilentDranzer: Muwhaha, you shall see, my dear Kai.  
  
Kai: ¬¬ whatever. Emily doesn't own Beyblade; it's characters or the bit- beasts. There I did it. can I go now?  
  
SilentDranzer: Ahem! *Taps foot*  
  
Kai: *Pouts* but she does own, erm, what's-her-face.. Rayne! That's it.  
  
SilentDranzer: *Glare* I swear you piss me off for the fun of it. Enjoy people ^^ this is a flash back. ^^ Muwhahaha im going to toy with your emotions Kai!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Oh great joy, im jumping with pleasure.  
  
SilentDranzer: So you should be.  
  
Key: *bit beast* ~Thoughts/talking to bit-beast~ "Speech" /Ideas\ 'Background speech/noise'  
  
Chapter V The Cliff  
  
Starting from here, lets make a promise you and me, let's just be honest. We are going to run, nothing can stop us. Even the night, that falls all around us. Soon there'll be laughter and voices and the clouds over the mountains. We'll run away on roads that are empty. Lights from the airfield shining above you,  
  
Kai arose from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes in vein to adjust them to the morning haze. His long muscular arms wrapped round the nape of his neck. He ran his hair though his fingers before stumbling out of bed. The blinds bent the light to the floor somehow, creating a glimmer off the wooden floor. Tyson's house wasn't the most expensive of places. But Kai liked it; it reminded him of his own home somehow.  
  
We'll run away, to everything simple. Night will come down our guardian angel  
  
we rush ahead the crossroads are empty. Our spirits rise they are not going to get us. My love for you always forever, just you and me all else is nothing, not going back - not going back there, they don't understand, they don't understand us.  
  
~*~------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------~*~ "What are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
"I was thinking nothing important," She sighed picking flower buds from there petals.  
  
"You wouldn't be out here for no reason," He sighed sitting down beside her.  
  
"Like I said, I was thinking" She smiled releasing the petals watching their fluttering form take to the gentle wind. The ash-blue haired boy smiled as she turned to look at him, "Why do you get so worried?" She asked  
  
"I was afraid of losing you," He whispered. "I'll always be waiting for you, I'll never leave you," "But how can you be sure Rayne?"  
  
She laughed at Kai's response removing his bang from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss; Kai blushed as she pulled away. "See, I'll never leave you"  
  
Kai looked to her face. She wasn't a super glamorous girl but she was very pretty. A slight amount of black eyeliner framed her crystal blue eyes. Her pale, silky Russian skin glimmered as the glitter on her cheeks caught the light.  
  
"You promise Rayne?"  
  
"Promise" She nodded, "Isn't it a beautiful day?" She yawned, stretching out her arms before pushing herself up. Holding her silver chain that clung loosely to her collarbones. "Yes, It is" Replied Kai, remaining sat on the lush, moss green grass, resting his right arm on his brought up knee.  
  
"What do you think about all this Kai,"  
  
"Think about what?" He replied  
  
"Us, how we became together? What if we fall apart Kai, become enemies in the beystadium?"  
  
Kai rose from his sitting position and approached Rayne, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. "Kai wait,"  
  
"What is it?" He whispered  
  
"I can't, . I . Just can't"  
  
Kai tightened his grip on the shorter girl, "What are you scared of Rayne?"  
  
She fell to her knees, her eyes fell red and puffy as she looked up at him, "I need you Kai," Kai knelt down beside her, "What is wrong Rayne?"  
  
"I just. I just." She held Kai's hand in her own, "Rayne," He sighed holding her head to his chest, "Everything will be fine, believe me," She nodded in agreement, "I guess." She sighed deeply "I must sound so silly to you"  
  
Kai shook his head, "No, I don't think that, It's just," He paused. Rayne's eyes fixated on him whilst he looked on, "I think I understand what you are going thought, we don't want to fall apart," He looked down at her, "But we know the Biovolt will tear us apart," She nuzzled his chest. "Best not to worry, hey?" "Not for now," He smiled as the wind began to drift harder, "I love you Kai"  
  
"Me too Rayne, I love you more then words will ever tell"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise my soul to keep my word"  
  
"Me too Kai, I promise my heart,"  
  
Rayne entwined her fingers into Kai's own; He approached her peach toned lips slowly. Closing his eyes falling into grace. She kissed him passionately pulling his chest closer as his left arm huddled her curvy waist. The two teenagers lost in their own world. Their own imagination.  
  
~*~------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------~*~  
  
"I want her found!" His booming voice demanded  
  
"But sir, she's not at the complex!"  
  
"She has to be! Search every room until she is found!"  
  
The two other teenagers looked around the office in confusion. "Where is Rayne, Voltaire?"  
  
"If I knew Tala, I wouldn't be searching for her!" He replied though clenched teeth.  
  
Rhoda looked on in guilt as Tala began to interrogate his master, "What did you do to her?" He exclaimed  
  
Voltaire ignored him, once again drowning his sorrows in the bottom of a vodka bottle. "LEAVE!"  
  
Voltaire's outburst caused Tala and Rhoda to jump. They left immediately, leaving poor Tala with more confusion and questions then what he had arrived with. Once outside, clicking the door in place, Tala turned to his companion, "You're her best friend Rhoda, where has she gone?"  
  
"I know you care for her, but can't you see, questioning me isn't helping, I know nothing!" She stormed off down the corridor.  
  
"Rhoda! Wait!" Shouted Tala, he admitted defeat and moved down the corridor in the opposite direction.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, Black Dranzer, He's gone,"  
  
"Curse that damn child!" Voltaire growled causing his employee to jump, "What are you standing around for? Get looking!" He shouted at the timid young male.  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"God damn that Ivanov, when I catch her, I swear she won't live to see another day!"  
  
***  
  
SilentDranzer: Well guys that's chappie 5, see ya with my next update ~waves~ 


	6. Sentimental

Chapter VI Sentimental  
  
SilentDranzer: Hey Guys ~waves~ I'm hanging on to a little hope ^_^ Kai's gone ¬¬ Thank god. Where? I don't know, but anyway hehe.. I want to thank all these reviewers for taking the time to review my stories.. And pointing me in the right direction.  
  
Kai baby-girl, Droopy1389, Smokeangel, Chocolate-goddess and Cyberlink42 Your encouragement keeps me writing. Thank you for your time to Review. ^^ And also to my friend Shard, an experienced writer, who pointed out a few word and spelling mistakes to me ^^ wow I have so many friends.  
  
Rayne: ~Walks thought door~ Hey ya!  
  
SilentDranzer: Hi, Rayne what are you doing here?  
  
Rayne: *Rolls eyes and giggles* I'm here to help you silly ^^  
  
SilentDranzer: *Glares* I don't need help. although there is one thing..  
  
Rayne: *Folds arms across chest and murmurs under her breath* Emily doesn't own The Beyblade project, The BladeBreaker's, the bit-beasts or any scenes she uses which are involved with Beyblade, However. She owns me (Oh great joy) Black Dranzer's 'human' form and the other bit-beast's human forms, the field from the last chapter and Loire. Also Kai's soul around about now,  
  
SilentDranzer: Thank you Rayne ^o^ Now I have you asking who Loire is. You shall see. Oh and I decided to gave Black Dranzer's 'human' form a name. But you shall see how Black Dranzer got a human form in the first place ^^ so this chapter is basically how Rayne and the bit-beast form a bond. It brings a tear to my eye.  
  
Key: *bit beast* ~Thoughts/talking to bit-beast~ "Speech" /Ideas\ 'Background speech/noise'  
  
Chapter VI, Sentimental  
  
Rayne watched the boarder's early horizon. The crimsons and pinks etched into the blood red canvas. The aurora brought warmth to Rayne, a sense of calm. As it began to dawn upon the hotel at the break of 7 am, Black Dranzer stirred in his sleep, moaning about some Beybattle he had some few years ago.  
  
Rayne giggled slightly and smiled at him lovingly. She moved over to the other side of the room where the rather large 4-poster bed lay. Leaning over the midnight blue satin sheets she paced a quick kiss on his forehead. As she began to run his ebony bangs thought her fingers his eyes slowly came to focus, adjusting to the light that beamed thought the numerous windows scattered around the room.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," She smiled  
  
"Arrg, what time is it?" He moaned  
  
"7 am," She giggled tracing his jaw line. He closed his eyes as a gesture of pleasure.  
  
"Come on, you have to get out of bed, Auron"  
  
"Do I have too?" He sighed  
  
"Yes," She smiled, leaning over him in a revealing position to remove his pillows.  
  
"Owww, what did you do that for?" He demanded playfully.  
  
"Cause I felt like it," She casually replied.  
  
"Because you felt like it?" Auron repeated, "It's not nice to tease a mans sense's"  
  
He gently pulled her head closer to his own. She maintained her eye contact on him, memorizing every detail of his hansom features. He also did the same. "You have really pretty eyes Rayne," He whispered,  
  
"Hum," She smiled baring a slight blush.  
  
Auron moved that fraction closer to draw in her juniper fragrance. Tension began to build tighter as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rayne felt compelled to his toned figure. She moved her lips closer to his, tickling them slightly. Auron brought the kiss deeper. Leaving a slight breathing space between them. His hands fumbled for the clasp to her short nightdress, whilst she let out a small moan of pleasure.  
  
Numerous items of clothing where left tossed to the dark mahogany floor. Auron surveyed her figure whilst it rocked against his pelvis. She let out short moans whilst sweat began to climate between them. Auron's short gasps for air followed.  
  
***  
  
Kai paced the darkness. Clenching his fists and throwing angry glances to the star-sewn sky.  
  
*Are you going to explain what is wrong Master Hiwatari?*  
  
He glared at the Phoenix who hovered not to far above him, his tail blazing a slight lilac. ~I can't forget her Dranzer, No matter how hard I try~  
  
*I understand you care for the girl, but what if she is not alive?*  
  
~How can you even think that Dranzer?~  
  
*Quite simple really, you get an idea.*  
  
~I'm not that stupid Dranzer~ the 18 year old glared  
  
*Then why ask such a question? * He replied ruffling his feathers in an unorderly fashion.  
  
~I know somewhere that she is there, I just have to find her~  
  
*She will come to you master, all in good time*  
  
~How can you be sure? ~  
  
*Because, Master Kai. I know the girl better then you, if her feelings for you are as strong as I see, she will not even question finding you*  
  
Kai wiped away a small tear ~Why do I feel emotion Dranzer, I liked it before. ~  
  
*Do not fear emotion, little one. Emotion can be explained. Just all in good time, good time Master*  
  
~I don't want to feel like this anymore~  
  
*I know, I know youngling. Please, just go back to the others and rest for tomorrow*  
  
~You know? Dranzer.. If you're so clever tell me why~  
  
*There is no other explanation, She loves you, no matter how hard you try to disbelieve me Master, she really does love you*  
  
~Arrg, what is with all this love stuff Dranzer? ~ His silver eyes glimmered switching their gaze to the taller figure stood against the tree.  
  
The figure smirched, running his fingers thought his rebellious, coral hair. "You know Kai, for once you actually sound human," He walked over to Kai's edged figure. "Forget his lessons. For they where useless," He looked up to the sky, admiring the beauty of the hypnotizing shimmers appearing in the ever blackened night.  
  
"You know." He paused turning his glance towards Kai. Opening his mouth to speak before closing it shut again in utter disappear to think of reassuring words.  
  
"I understand what you're trying to say Dranzer," He sighed placing his hands in his pockets. The air held warmth to the shifting summer brazen leaves. "But there etched into my mind, they won't leave and even if they do, I'm left with these physical scars even the mental scars will remain"  
  
"You really do worry to much my friend," Smiled Dranzer, slapping him on the back, "Just listen to your great, old-wait no, not old, forget that. Errrrr where was I? Oh yeah! Wise bit-beast and your closest friend,"  
  
Kai interrupted "You wouldn't be wise, not even if it came up to you and smacked you in the face,"  
  
Dranzer glared, "Shut up," He pouted, "I am too wise,"  
  
Kai let out a small laugh, "I can't believe I have you for a bit-beast, you call yourself wise? The first day I got you I had to tell you how to get out of a Beyblade,"  
  
Dranzer, slightly embarrassed by his masters comment replied, "Wouldn't you be like that if you had been stuck in a poxy little rock for a thousand years?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You proved your point, can we save your life story for another day?"  
  
"And you complain I'm a crappy bit-beast,"  
  
Kai laughed "And what is that meant to mean Red?"  
  
Dranzer giggled, "Nothing at all Master," He paused, "Come, it's getting late,"  
  
"You're walking?" Replied Kai  
  
"Hell no with walking, I'm getting a lift," He smiled  
  
Kai sweatdropped "That's nice to know, my bit-beast just uses me"  
  
"Come on stop complaining and let's go"  
  
Kai held out his navy Beyblade in sign of defeat. Dranzer winked as the bit- chip's rim began to glimmer a hazy blue, "I should think so too," Kai murmured, leaving the wood.  
  
***  
  
"Rayne,"  
  
"Hum yeah?" She replied lifting her head up off his chest.  
  
"One question," He ran his fingers thought her long raven hair. Tickling her back as he stoked. "What is it?" She muttered resting her head back against his stomach, listening to the churning sensation.  
  
"No matter," He sighed placing his head back against the headboard. "It's so peaceful today," She dreamily spoke. "It won't be so peaceful soon, will it?"  
  
"How do you mean?" She replied slightly confused.  
  
"Well when you arrive for the tournament, it won't be peaceful then,"  
  
"If I'm honest, I don't want to think about them right now,"  
  
"If you wish mistress," He calm fully answered. "Let me stay like this till I fall asleep Auron,"  
  
He gently lifted her head, shifting down his body to her level. Placing it down again softly inline with his own. Tracing her jaw line softly with his own-gloved hands he began to drift asleep in the afternoon haze.  
  
***  
  
He began to twist in his sheets. The sweat making them stick to his skin like a shell. His peaceful slumber began to churn into a dreaded nightmare.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
There glowed a light at the end of the hall, doors surrounding his shadow. What was made of the figure at the end stood a female, holding a gloved- finger to her lips holding a mischievous smile. She wore a simple outfit, black flares with red straps covering the front with numerous chains hanging to her navy belt. Her hooded vest slung to just above her pierced navel, showing tightly around her slightly large chest. Two silver netted armbands encircled her arms making her appear a shimmer. She shook her head slowly, a leather strap falling loosely to the floor. Taking her stride slowly towards him, the sound of metal chains filled the abbey hall. Stained windows created a small fraction of light in the evening Russian sky. Just as he remembered her, kind hearted and friendly, hiding that fierce and compassionate nature that she truly felt from that rush of Beyblading, everything that drawn him to her.  
  
Before Kai could become lost in the memories of the enchanting female he noticed something wasn't right. As her stride widened he noticed an unforgiving glint in her eyes. Her pupils appeared red and vicious. Her smile had faded as mascara like streams of blood ran down her cheeks with tears. She approached him, holding her hands to his shoulders. She applied pressure to her grip making him squirm. Her figure slowly crouched a blinding light appeared from her back, opening out to become 2 blazing wings of a purple fire.  
  
Kai stood totally shocked and bewildered. His mouth slightly ajar tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Kai held out his arm to her but it went straight thought her stumbling in disbelief falling behind her. He heard a cackle in the background, an old man laughing at his grandson's own misfortune. Shaking his head in vein to focus her figure began to fade. "No!" He called out, "No! Don't go!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, we where once. But never now," She hatefully replied to his cries.  
  
"You can't leave me! You promised you never would!"  
  
"I don't keep promises, they're a burden. You should learn that Hiwatari, maybe you and your 'little Dranzer' will get somewhere someday that way,"  
  
"But no! You can't leave me--" That same voice interrupted, "She's too far gone Kai, the plan worked as we planned, Black Dranzer has taken her soul, This way, she is not weak, she will grow stronger," He paused looking down his nose at Kai, "She will forget you grandson, forget every moment you spent together, every" He continued bitterly "Little kiss, she's gone Kai. Rayne isn't who you want her to be anymore, she is everything I have desired for the perfect warrior, a copy of yourself and Tala, together with that DNA and her own, she is ultimate"  
  
"She is ultimate" these words echoed in his mind, "She is ultimate"  
  
~*~End dream~*~  
  
"She is ultimate!" Kai exclaimed waking alert. The rest of the BladeBreaker's and Red stood around his bed in shock.  
  
"Kai, talk to me, are you okay?" Tyson panicked  
  
"Yeah, what the hell was that Red?" Asked Ray  
  
"It was a warning Kai, wasn't it?"  
  
Kai lowered his head, hiding his tears. "I'll take that as a yes," Concluded Red.  
  
"But what's with this 'warning'?" Asked Hilary rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light of the lampshades.  
  
"He is near," Muttered Kai.  
  
"Who is near?" She asked, "What's going on Kai?"  
  
"The thing that tore his very existence apart, youngling" Began Dranzer, "That same evil creation tore her apart too, for that creation wasn't mechanical, he is a raw spirit, created especially to become better then me. His name," He paused and sighed deeply, "His name is Black Dranzer"  
  
"No. Way." Argued Tyson, "That's not possible. I thought Kai destroyed him when he gave it back, He nearly tore us apart!"  
  
"I did," Answered Kai, "I did destroy him, but Auron,"  
  
"Auron? Who's Auron?" Asked Kenny  
  
"Auron? He is." Kai stuttered, "Auron is Red's--"  
  
Dranzer interrupted bitterly "Auron is my twin, we became the spirits over 32 years ago, we grew up at the abbey, and like Kai has probably told you, they wanted the bit-beasts to advance much more then was possible for them to do themselves."  
  
"So what did they do?" Asked Max, leaning against Kai's bedpost.  
  
"They used the strongest bladers at that time to become their spirit guardians" He sighed sitting down next to Kai.  
  
"Spirit guardians?" Repeated Ray, "I remember that there was an apprentice elder from my village who saved the white tiger,"  
  
"And what happened?" Asked Hilary  
  
"Like Dranzer said, he must have became the spirit guardian,"  
  
"But wouldn't he be old by now?" Replied Hilary  
  
"No," Dranzer commented, "Because whatever age you become the spirit guardian, you basically stay."  
  
"Like immortality?" Asked Kenny  
  
"Something like that," Replied Dranzer, "I was 19 when I became Dranzer's spirit guardian. That would have made the apprentice elder."  
  
"He was 21," Answered Ray, "Slightly older then what you where,"  
  
"And what I still am," Added Dranzer, "But Rayne. I don't understand"  
  
"Who is Rayne?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"She is a girl, I grew up with," Kai replied bitterly, "The Biovolt ran tests on her, she has had so much chemicals put into her im surprised she's not dead or a cyborg yet"  
  
"Well now she technically is," Frowned Dranzer, "Along with Loire,"  
  
"I told you Dranzer! Never mention Loire"  
  
"I. am so sorry Kai,"  
  
"Who is Loire?" Questioned Ray, "Loire is Kai's late sister. She died in an accident a few years back,"  
  
"How old was she Dranzer?" Asked Hilary  
  
"She was 7, you loved her dearly Kai." Kai wiped his eyes on Dranzer's arm refusing to speak. Drifting to sleep slowly on his shoulder. Dranzer smiled at him and placed his head back on the pillows.  
  
"Loire Hiwatari," Murmured Tyson, "Was she a keen Beyblader?"  
  
"Very," Smiled Dranzer, "Oh I remember the days"  
  
"So what has this got to do with this 'Rayne' girl?" Asked Max  
  
"This has everything to do with Rayne, She was forced to help my brother"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well Ray, it's a long story really. Kai nearly destroyed Black Dranzer right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, after my brother began to die, Voltaire put Rayne forward to take his place as Black Dranzer's spirit. Well things took an unexpected turn when she did. She made my brother stronger and so Black Dranzer survived. So because Black Dranzer had to spirit guardians, he had to decide which was to be his master. He chose Rayne,"  
  
"She is the ultimate," Mumbled Kai once again in his sleep.  
  
"This is the part that counts though, this all happened when they where around 6. Kai being the idiot that he was decided to try to save her."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Arrrr, patience child and I shall explain" He paused. "This night, wasn't like a normal night for Kai, he had only seen what Black Dranzer had done to Rayne only hours before. She just disappeared, so Kai thinking Black Dranzer had taken her to his blade decided to sneak out of his dorm and steal Black Dranzer to see. As you probably know, Black Dranzer wielded too much power. It destroyed the whole training centre of the abbey, and Kai was left traumatised. But the authorities didn't take Kai away to live with foster parents in Japan till he was around 15."  
  
"And Rayne?" Asked Ray  
  
"Rayne?" Dranzer yawned, "Rayne, hadn't disappeared at all for it was a figure of Kai's imagination. Voltaire, by this time had deeply regretted offering her to Black Dranzer. He blamed all his mistakes on Rayne, often taking out his anger on her too,"  
  
"He abused her?" Gasped Hilary  
  
"Yes, he did. Maybe he still does. Nobody knows where Rayne is anymore"  
  
"And Kai? Does he have feelings for Rayne?"  
  
"Yes Tyson, as hard as it may seem, they did share a relationship together in their early teens, Kai does love Rayne. It may seem unlikely, but if you ever met the girl, you wouldn't really blame him"  
  
"So what does Kai need right now?" Hilary asked removing strands of hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead.  
  
"He needs his team and his friends. Don't forget even thought he seems calm and in control over everything, he really is venerable and nobody seems to pick up on that,"  
  
"We will support you Kai," Nodded Tyson "All for one and one for all"  
  
SilentDranzer: Hehehe ^^, I swear im mad.. But hey that's life, if none of this chapter makes sense to you don't worry because it doesn't to me ^^I just wrote down ideas that came to my head and worked on them. I kinda like how this chapter turned out. Dranzer's so cute thinking he knows it all ¬¬. But anyways please review and a last minute shout out to my friend Gina who advised me to add more things between Kai and Dranzer ^^ and look what I turned out with.. A dream too, the last chapter, the fields of memories was based on a idea Gina suggested but I also used inspiration from Final Fantasy 8 where Rinoa is in the field on the beginning sequence. I dunno how much I can update over the next few weeks because the sats are dawning in May so I need to start revision *sighs*, though I'd love to stay and bore you with useless info I have to go ^^ till the next chapter bye-bye ~waves~ 


	7. Fallen

Chapter VII Fallen  
  
SilentDranzer: Hey guys, I know the last chappie was extremely confusing ^^  
  
Sorry about that... I don't think I could make it simpler unless I told you the rest of story... Like I say, if you don't understand it now, you will one day ^.~ that day will come soon ¬¬ unless I get hit by a car or Kai kills me with a chainsaw.... ¬¬ But anyway ^^ the beginning of this chapter is about Rayne. The feelings on life, her friends, family, her past, her future, Kai and all the things between that teenagers get caught up in... Hope you enjoy ^^.  
  
Once again thank you to all you reviewers, you all know who you are ^^. Thanks to my best mate Gina for putting up with the shit I have been giving her over the past few days and I hope she can get over her own personal problems that she is suffering at the mo. Thanks to Pearse for once again listening to me depressing myself and for working so hard on the site.... ¬¬ I am too lazy to update. That's enough for the shout outs cause I am meant to be typing the story here *ahem* anyway ^^ enjoy. Rayne likes to say Yeah a lot... I don't know why, but when I think I always start my thoughts with a simple 'yeah' It kinda sucks but hey ^^  
  
Chapter VII, Fallen (Rayne's P.O.V)  
  
I am so confused... my head hurts so much. I mean yeah, I like Auron as a friend, we have grown up together but I never thought that would happen... not in a million years. Yeah, he was good, but I think I have let down Kai... Maybe a whole bunch.  
  
Maybe Kai wasn't there when I needed him. Like last week, but we have grown so close to fall apart so far. I know Kai must have had his reason's to leave without telling me. But I thought it was selfish, maybe too much. I know his cold and hurt but aren't we all? The Biovolt tort us much in life, like how to survive in Russian weather without supplies. I mean, that's handy especially in –100 degrees. How to control our emotions and how to remove images and memories at a penny drop, but I never got the hang of what it did to Kai. As a kid he was so happy and lively, look at him now, all he does is glare or scare the crap out of little kids.  
  
Yeah, I love him, maybe too much. I mean we have been though so much. Pain and sacrifice, we've done it all for each other. Again, he left me for 'them' I heard that their a nice bunch of kids, and they've got to be a wicked bunch of beyblader's to win the world championships 2 times in a row. But I still don't get them... I remember when Kai come home. I was so happy; my boyfriend was a world champion. The girls at the prep school where so jealous, I mean, who wouldn't be? All the bitches' boyfriends are amateurs. I had the real thing.  
  
Hehe, I remember Tala's face. So sour, it was kinda funny really. I remember being stood in that skybox, next to father, gripping the rail so tightly that my knuckles went white. Praying that Tala would keep the championship for a whole yearlonger. That Granger kid isn't so bad really I guess, heck I even cried when Ray got sent to the hospital, even though they weren't my team. I guess I felt for Kai, I could never forget what Auron did too him. Nor did Rhoda really.  
  
Yep, Rhoda and Auron go back a long way too. Ex's, I hate them too. Hehe like Jack for instance, I'm glad Kai and Tala beat him up. He shouldn't have messed with that bitch behind my back should he? I fight my own battles, normally I'm the one who starts them, *laughs out loud* Yeah, I like a little fight now and again, I mean it's in my genes for god sake. Tala's just the same I guess. Rhoda is a good friend really. She has ambition. That thrill from learning a new skill that she gets is really, truly amazing. She gets excited a little too often and yeah; it does annoy the fuck out of me and so does her ignorance to believe anything other then what she believes in, like fairies, I mean... who believes in fairies at the age of 17? And then there is warm-hearted Wyatt. He knows what's best for Rhoda and me and he looks out for us. It's really a nice feeling to know, that behind me I have people who have my best interests at heart. I guess I couldn't have become the Russian champion without them. And Tala, I could never forget good old Tala. Tala and I are like normal family. Of course we have to push our differences aside because he is older then me, well I don't consider 19 old, but still. Yeah, we fight. Hey how am I meant to learn how to fight if I didn't?  
  
And then there is Dad and Voltaire, the little creepy bastards or so I call them.  
  
And too be fair, yes I am grateful that they made me. I say made because I am a DNA fumbled mess. How many other 17-year-old girls do you know with her fathers, mother's, bosses, boyfriend and brothers DNA? Not many I guess. Thus proving my point.  
  
I want to make the history between me and Voltaire clear. He is a bastard and I hate him so much and vice-versa. As a little girl I held him in a high light. I thought the world of him, yet I still do in a way. The Biovolt was a very clever idea, but it's just the fact that he is so sick to want to take away children's futures and dreams to become cold, emotionless, dark and sadistic characters. But that was just my past.  
  
My past. Not too much sickening sugar happiness in there. Mum was killed when I was 3... another reason why I hate my dad. Yeah, Tala and me always talk about her a lot. I don't really remember much about her because I was only three but he remembers a hell of a lot. He used to tell me so many wonderful stories. About her long raven hair and her glimmering moss green eyes. How kind she was and how much she adored us. Tala always just beamed with pride when he told the stories, I guess they made me to happy, but so sad at the same time. I would love for her to be alive today, too see how far her daughter had progressed. But, well sadly she can't, because that big, evil.... Arrg words can't describe how much I hate him! I still remember that day I was told she was dead. Yeah, I wasn't told in the nicest of ways and that made me cry a lot. Hell, I still lose sleep over it now. But I always figure it's not the best thing, to think of her when you are so deep in your own troubles. That time would occur to be now.  
  
I think my hole has been dug deep enough. Kai hates Auron enough. I think Red hates him even more, I don't blame him either. I understand it from Red's point of view. Auron has played with Kai's mind a little too much. Auron even tried to kill Red, when he was at his darkest. I know Kai gave up Red for Auron, I think I still have the blade that Kai used to have a while back and it's probably in the trophy case... I'll have to look later.  
  
Stupid blank pages of this stupid diary! I mean why did Auron even give me it? 'Rayne, use this to record your thoughts' Oh, to record my thoughts? *Rolls eyes* Can my thoughts be recorded? They're normally too exposit because of my dirty mind or too long and boring for anyone to care.  
  
I need some miracle drug that can ease away all pain. Ease my suffering and get rid of this fucking headache! I know I can't run, heck I can't even get out of this stupid situation of being torn between my emotions. But anyway, I have a stupid tournament in 5 days, 5 long hard training days. Groan. I have a meeting with Mr. D in 3 hours.... I got to get ready. I can't remember what the initial plan is with him but Auron, is defiantly staying here. I know these Tokyo streets too well to need a bit-beast too. *Sigh* Life is so boring unless your in the beystadium. I love that blood rush, the adrenaline you receive as the fans chant your name, I mean males are rather loud at times, or they're just pure dick-heads. Like I said before, exes are not a good thing. Maybe, just maybe Kai will never know. I highly doubt it... but it's worth a shot I guess...  
  
I think I'm at the point where I hate this. My every footstep seems filled with blood. I let go too early... Now Kai's gone for good. I don't know where he is. I promised myself I'd find him... I haven't even looked. Please Kai... promise me you haven't done anything stupid.  
  
(End Rayne's P.O.V)  
  
Rayne sighed in annoyance. Auron had left some time over 15 minutes ago leaving Rayne to her own devices. She thought over everything. What Kai was to her, what they had left and where the hell he could be. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that he was with them, although she refused to believe it. Something worried her... something she couldn't put to words. 


	8. Kai's note

Unfortunately, Emily regrets to inform you that she has grown lazy, and self obsessed and may not update for a few days until she can scramble her brains to write the next chapter. For now you can write abuse to her at: Hiwatarisrevengehotmail.com or Emmybecaol.com. She also had to change email address because her old msn account locked up, sorry for any inconvenience. Must go, Tyson is beginning to eat my ice cream...  
  
Kai 


End file.
